Forgiving Is A Choice
by Chaikia
Summary: One night, Kuroko was wondering around the town and recalled some of his happy times with the others in Teiko. But while recalling, he suddenly remembered a bad memory with his former light. He coincidentally met with Aomine, who uses this as a chance to ask for forgiveness with the help of the rain, but what Aomine didn't know is that Kuroko already forgive him a long time.


**Hi-yah~!**

**Since I already have a Kagakuro and Kikuro fics. I'd like to try an Aokuro fic this time! **

**These three are my most favorite pairing of the series that's why I can write something about them with ease. I tried to write actually other pairings but I'm having a hard time **

**But I'm on the process of thinking a fic about Midotaka since I love these two too!**

**There you have it!**

**Please vote in the poll in my profile again!**

**Enjoy~**

**Oh, and I have another request….**

**You see, my grandmother has been doing a lot of bad things to us, she always scold me for the things I didn't do, she always don't support us when it comes to money and she always took our benefits to herself….And when I was in the hospital, she didn't even visit me when she visited our country from Canada, and she even insist on me visiting her instead of her, visiting me….**

**I already forgave her long time ago, even though she keeps doing bad things and bad talks us.**

**Now, she is facing a great trial in her life,…**

**She has a Skin Cancer but we still don't know if it's either stage 1, 2 ,3 or 4…**

**I know this is too much since you don't know her but…Can you please pray for her?**

**Plus, I want her to live longer since she and my father didn't have enough time to spend their time to each other after getting separated for almost what?...20 years I think.**

**I hope…she can survive this….that's all…..**

**:((….**

* * *

~.~

* * *

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong_

_Forgiving is a choice_

* * *

~.~

FORGIVING IS A CHOICE

Kuroko and Kagami are already second-years while their seniors are already third and their final year of students.

It was already dark; Kuroko was currently walking on the roadside of the road wondering around since the lights that the stores and restaurants are emitting were very spectacular. He was walking home alone since Kagami had to stay back on their Coach's request since they need to train hard even more and to utilize his skill

Actually, he doesn't mind walking alone since he used to do it in the past before he met the Generation of Miracles. When he was a kid, he used to be bullied because he was a loner. At first he really hates those kids to the bottom of his heart. But they changed as time flies so he already forgive them, since they were still kids that time so it's reasonable

Kuroko saw the sign "Maji Burger" so he decided right away to buy a Vanilla Shake since he really can't help being a maniac of Vanilla Shakes. After awhile, he came out holding a Vanilla Shake and sipping on it.

It was very quiet and all he can hear are footsteps and cars from the road. He kept walking and almost reached the route to his house, but he went the other way since he don't feel going home yet.

He dragged himself wherever he can and stopped in front of a convenience store, it was quite popular because it was almost full of people stopping by or students hanging out.

Then suddenly a memory crossed his mind

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Kuroko, Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara are outside of their usual stopped over Convenience Store after school. Each one of them are holding a popsicle on their hands except Murasakibara who has a whole box of Maiunbo (1) on his hand already eating one._

_Kise stretched his arms up and groaned "N-Ngh!...Sheesh, practice are always tiring everyday!" he whined licking his iced cream while pouting_

_Midorima who was getting out of the Convenience Store heard it_

_Midorima huffed "Shut up nanodayo, you always say the same thing" he said_

"_So mean!" Kise slipping his tongue out towards Midorima "You just run and shoot!"_

_Midorima just looked away "Hmph….." and ate his iced cream_

"_Oi!" Kise yelled_

"_Midorima-kun, Kise-kun don't argue. I'm tired too, even we have different practice menus, we still get tired. So don't judge Midorima-kun's training menu, Kise-kun" Kuroko said_

"_I-I'm sorry, Kurokocchi" Kise said sincerely as a single tear appear on his eye_

_Kuroko just nodded_

_Midorima snorted "Brat"_

"_So mean!"_

"_Ah~ me too….The training menu is hard…and we've been practicing very long everyday so I hardly can eat any sweets" Murasakibara said lazily as he ate his last Maiunbo_

_Then Akashi raised a brow to them "Does the training menu you all follow too hard? Then, shall I request the Coach to lessen it a little?" he asked_

_Kise waved his hands "No! It's okay Akashicchi! Maybe, I'm just tired from my Modeling Jobs, that's all!"_

"_Don't listen to the brat, Akashi. He's just whiny" Midorima glanced towards Akashi_

"_So mean!" Kise yelled crying once again hiding behind Kuroko_

_Akashi just sighed "Enough already"_

_Then, Aomine with Momoi came out of the store holding a plastic bag on his hand "Yo, what's up? Why do I heard Kise whining again?" he asked opening an iced cream and started licking it_

"_W-Why are you all bullying me?!" Kise yelled_

_Midorima adjusted his glasses "Well, Kise's being a br—"_

_Kuroko cut him off and looked at Aomine "Nothing Aomine-kun, Kise-kun was just complaining since there was a mean person in his Job, that's all" Kuroko lied_

_Kise beamed and cried happily "K-Kurokochi!" he said happily hugging Kuroko from the back and rubbing his face against Kuroko "You're very kind!"_

_Midorima raised a brow and continued eating_

_Momoi pouted "No fair! I want to hug Tetsu-kun too!" she hugged Kuroko too and rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's other cheek_

_Akashi sighed once again "Satsuki, Ryota. Stop bugging Tetsuya, you'll suffocate him" he said_

"_But! I want to hug Kurokocchi!" Kise whined rubbing his cheek even more to Kuroko's_

"_Eh~?! But Tetsu-kun is completely okay with it!" Momoi pouted again facing Kuroko "Nee? Tetsu-kun?" she asked happily_

"_Actually, I'm having a hard time to breath" he said frankly_

"_Oh….." Kise and Momoi said dejectedly before letting Kuroko go and laughed slyly_

_Then, Murasakibara looked at Kuroko's iced cream, which is still whole and is starting to melt. He grabbed Kuroko's arm and lifted it before he ate the whole ice cream_

"_Eh?" Kuroko deadpanned not expecting Murasakibara to eat his ice cream "Murasakibara-kun, that's mean, you shouldn't eat others ice cream" he said his face the usual, but on the inside he is really annoyed_

"_Ehh~ but you didn't eat it and it's already melting…so it's a waste" Murasakibara retaliated lazily as he ruffled Kuroko's hair and smiled "Sorry, Kuro-chin" he said_

_Kuroko just sighed and nodded "It's okay…"_

_Aomine smacked Murasakibara's head "You idiot! Don't eat other people's ice cream! You already had a whole box of Maiunbo for crying out loud!" he yelled angrily_

"_He's right Murasakicchi! Poor Kurokocchi…" Kise said hugging Kuroko again_

_Murasakibara frowned "That hurt Mine-chin…"_

"_Daiki is right, Atsushi, you shouldn't eat other people's food" Akashi said_

_Murasakibara nodded and looked towards Kuroko "Sorry, Kuro-chin….."_

_Kuroko nodded and smiled a little "I don't mind…"_

_Then Aomine dug on his plastic bag and pick out an ice cream "Here, Tetsu, you can have it" he said handing it to Kuroko_

_Kuroko bowed his head and accepted it "Thank you very much" he said_

_Aomine grinned brightly "No prob'!" he said_

_Kuroko just smiled and ate his ice cream_

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

Instead of smiling at the said memory, he just sighed sadly and walked away. Remembering his former light

He and his former light are on bad terms right now….They were former lovers actually but decided to break up when he saw him cheating on him.

"Aomine-kun…..kaa?..." he muttered

Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he saw Aomine? Last time he saw him is when he saw Aomine…..kissing Sakurai, his fellow teammate when he was about to meet him.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Kuroko was on his way towards, Touo Academy, he agreed to hang out with his boyfriend during the weekend. All is well actually since he and Aomine were already a couple for three months._

_He entered the school grounds of Touo and head straight towards the Gym. He opened the door and went inside_

_A few people were startled_

"_H-Hwuah! D-D-Did someone open the door?!" one asked_

"_T-The door! It opened?!"_

"_A ghost!" _

"_Huh? What do you mean? It's just Kuroko" Imayoshi said walking towards Kuroko_

_Kuroko bowed down "Good Afternoon….." he greeted_

_Imayoshi smiled and nodded "It's rare to see you here, your looking for Aomine right?" he asked_

_Kuroko nodded "Yes, is he here?"_

_Imayoshi frowned and rubbed his neck "He's not here, probably skipping practice again" he said a little problematic_

_Wakamatsu looked towards them "Now that you mention it, Sakurai's not here too" he said after shooting the ball_

"_Arra?...Then accompany Kuroko, Wakamatsu, look for them" _

"_Eh?"_

"_Come on, we can't afford Kuroko getting lost around here do we?" Imayoshi asked_

_Wakamatsu grumbled loudly and walked out "Follow me" he said_

"_I will go now then" Kuroko bowed once again before leaving_

_Imayoshi frowned "Why do I feel like something bad is bound to happen…." He mumbled before going back to practice_

_~With Wakamatsu and Kuroko~_

_The two of them walk on the empty hallways silently. Kuroko doesn't mind the silence but Wakamatsu's pretty uncomfortable with it_

"_So…..how are things with that Aomine?" Wakamatsu asked trying to start a conversation_

_Kuroko nodded "All is well, thank you" he said plainly and shortly_

_Wakamatsu just sighed, starting a conversation with this guy id impossible. So he just let it go and get used to the eerie silence._

_They walked throughout the hall but saw no one but….._

"_A-Aomine-san! Haa-ah!...s-stop it! mmpghk!"_

_They both froze on their places, both of them wide eyed_

"_Wait…Is that…Sakurai?..." _

_Kuroko shook his, trying to deny that it was Aomine's name he heard "Shall we…check on it?" he asked_

_Wakamatsu rubbed his cheek and was about to answer_

"_I'm entering in…Ryou" Aomine's voice said_

_Kuroko's eyes widen as his legs felt weak, causing him to kneel on the floor "…" he stared forwards in horror. He can't believe it, it's Aomine and Sakurai and from the faint sounds and moans they can hear…it looks like their having a "miracle" inside somewhere_

"_K-Kuroko….." Wakamatsu stared at Kuroko in pity and gasped when he saw tears falling out of Kuroko "H-Hey"_

"_A-Aomine-kun…." Kuroko mumbled still crying before standing up and looked at Wakamatsu_

"_A-Are you okay?!" he asked as he gripped Kuroko's shoulders_

_Kuroko shook his head and smiled sadly "I-It's….nothing…please…don't tell him that I heard them—no, please don't even tell him I went here" he mumbled before wiping his tears_

_Wakamatsu gritted his teeth and nodded "I promise….c'mon, I'll escort you out" he said as he and Kuroko walked out, with Kuroko crying silently on Wakamatsu's shoulder_

"_C-Cumming!" Aomine's voice yelled_

"_N-Ngah!" Sakurai yelled_

_Wakamatsu gripped Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko looked questioningly towards Wakamatsu "Don't worry, let me be a friend to you right now" he said_

_Kuroko nodded as tears continued falling out of his blue eyes that is usually bright and enticing, but now dull and full of angst_

_~One Week Later….~_

_Aomine was currently inside Seirin's Gym. Everyone was trying to calm Aomine down, Izuki was in front of Kagami to avoid him lunging towards Aomine_

_Aomine was wearing a very angry face while he shook Kuroko's body. Kuroko just stared at him in his deadpan expression_

"_What do you mean you want to break up?!" he asked very loudly_

_Kuroko just sighed "I told you, we need to break up since…it won't work….." he said_

_Aomine scowled "It won't work? It's already working eversince we became lovers!" he yelled_

_Kuroko just shook his head "I told you…We are on different schools, we're enemies and we don't see each other often" he lied actually, he was running out of ideas and he had to convince Aomine to break up since he don't want Aomine to know the real reason_

"_We see each other and call each other often! What's the problem there?!" he yelled completely confused_

_Aomine shook Kuroko again "Tell me? Are you just confused?! Because, I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled seemingly innocent_

_Then something boiled inside Kuroko, how dare he said that he didn't do anything! He heard it, his moans, and even him climaxing! It was very painful!_

_Kuroko looked away, very hurt "D-Don't…make me say it" he said_

"_Oi! Aomine! Don't force the boy if he doesn't want to! Just accept it!" Hyuga yelled_

_Aomine glared at him "It's none of your business!" he hissed_

"_What did you—" Riko put an arm on Hyuga's shoulder and shook her head_

"_What is the reason then? Tell me Tetsu!" Aomine pleads sincerely trying to convince Kuroko_

"…_."_

_Aomine frowned "Tell me or I'll take you to bed!" he declared proudly! _

_Everyone gasped in shock since Aomine announced it loudly. Some we're wide eyed and surprised_

_Kuroko trembled and clenched his teeth and hands_

"_Tetsu?" Aomine blinked_

_**That's it.**_

_Kuroko shoved Aomine very roughly away from him using his anger to have enough strength to do it. Aomine tumbled back and managed to gain his balanced, he stared dumbfounded towards Kuroko_

_Everyone gasped in pure shock again_

"_T-Tetsu?!" Aomine asked_

_Kuroko squinted his eyes and looked at Aomine darkly _

"_Don't you dare say to me that?! You want to know why?!" Kuroko dashed towards Aomine and punched him very hard on the face sending him landing on the floor_

_Aomine, still shock and wide-eyed stared at Kuroko while touching his bruised cheek, looking very shock. It's his first time seeing a very angered Kuroko_

"_Calm down, Kuroko!" Kiyoshi said restraining Kuroko _

_Kuroko glared intensely towards Aomine_

"_Do you know why?...Do you remember when we agreed to hang out for the weekend last week and I didn't meet you? It's because I already went to your school!" He blurted out angrily_

_Aomine's eyes widen even more "W-What…"_

"_Yes, Wakamatsu-san accompanied me and looked for you! And you know what? I heard you somewhere and that Sakurai having sex! I heard your moans and seducing voice! Heck even you coming!"_

_Riko gasped in horror and cupped her mouth "O-Oh…my….."_

"_S-Sex?!" Izuki spat_

_AOmine stood up "Wait Tetsu! That's—"_

"_WHAT?! It's what!?" he asked_

"_T-That's…" Aomine was hesitating_

"_Don't you dare say it's nothing! I already heard you cheating me!" Kuroko trembled and felt weak again as he slid off Kiyoshi and sat on the ground crying_

"_Kuroko!" Kagami and Izuki quickly knelt next to Kuroko_

_Izuki soothed Kuroko while Kagami glared towards Aomine who just ignored him_

"_H-How…How dare you do that to me! I-I…I loved you very much! I gave you my all!" He cried "But how about you?! Did you even loved me?! I have never heard you say you love or like me! We just dated!" he said before he stood up and bolted out of the room leaving a very dumbfounded Aomine_

"_Wait! Kuroko!" Izuki yelled following Kuroko_

"_I'll follow him too!" Riko cried_

"_Coach!" Koganei and Mitobe followed them_

_The others were still shock since too many happened fast! It was too much to take!_

_Kagami balled his fist angrily and punched Aomine two times even harder than Kuroko's sending him down on the ground_

"_You dare hurt our Kuroko!" he yelled, completely angry "We entrusted him to you! We thought you're going to hold him! And now…." He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth_

"_That's it! This is the second time you made him cry!" Kagami shot his finger towards Aomine "I'm going to steal him from you and be an even greater boyfriend!" He said before running out_

_It became silent after that. Everyone left was staring towards Aomine. Hyuga frowned towards him while the others just looked at him sadly_

"_W-What should we do now?" Furihata asked shakily_

_Hyuga looked at them "For now, let's leave him alone" Hyuga said _

_Everyone nodded before walking out, Hyuga was the last one to came out but glanced back towards Aomine_

"_To be honest, I don't trust you at all, but now, you have proven that you're not trustworthy. We'll leave you for now in respect. But before we come back…make sure you leave and never came back here again" Hyuga closed the door shut_

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

Kuroko just sighed after remembering a painful memory. Kagami is right, you go wondering in your mind and remembers something whether it's sad or happy, when you're alone. But he wonders…..why "that" memory of thousands he have?...

He remembered that after Aomine's confrontation with him, he didn't even called him or texted him, he didn't even fought for their relationship, meaning….he really didn't felt any special feelings for him in the first place, and that's…the most painful part.

Sakurai visited him the next day and explained that when he and Aomine had sex, he was just forced and he was too weak to fight. He didn't mean it actually he said but, Sakurai told him that the reason Aomine did that is because they didn't even had sex.

Kuroko was just being careful, he didn't want to rush things and go straight towards sex already. He want to get to know.

Sometimes…he questions if that part of him is wrong to be cautious, but the other's said that it's not his fault so don't worry about it.

It's been several months eversince they broke up, and he had moved-on with the help of his teammates and the Generations of Miracles who beat Aomine according to Kise.

But still…..he's conflicted if he had already forgiven Aomine or not. Since the scars were still there and what he did shattered his world.

Kuroko just shook his head, but, he can't stop the welling tears on his eyes. He just let it fall since no one can see him and he's all alone.

He just looked up and smiled warmly

"I'm really an idiot…after all that's happened…I still love you…" he mumbled

* * *

~.~

Aomine was currently on the streets, on his way to his home since practice was already finished. He just sighed it was always like this, he will always remember his "break-up Memory" with Kuroko

He remembered that after that, he tried going out with Sakurai, but Sakurai declined bravely and told him to fix things with Kuroko. Heck, he even remembered Sakurai slapping him when he tried seducing him.

Wakamatsu will always take Sakurai away and ignore him. Then, Wakamatsu later confessed to Sakurai and got rejected and Sakurai didn't explain why.

He just sighed once again, but even louder this time releasing all of his stress out. He gazed up on the night sky while walking.

If only he could have another chance to clear things to Kuroko, that the reason he had an affair with Sakurai is he was getting horny and couldn't hold it even longer.

And now…that Kuroko's very far away…..he just realized that he had already loved the man, even loved him everyday. He would secretly watch Kuroko's matches with other school and he even sometimes sneak in their school and watch Kuroko practice

He then wonders if Kagami really did steal Kuroko?...

"U-Ugh…I want to meet him…..again so badly" he shrugged sighing very deeply this time

But, when he opened his eyes…..

There, from afar is Kuroko's back facing him. He can't se him clearly since all he can see was his back.

It shocked him for a moment and it made him happy.

He looked up and smiled "Thanks…Kami-sama…" he mumbled before he mustered up all his courage and started walking towards Kuroko

"_This is it…"_ he thought before breathing in and breathed out

* * *

~.~

"Yo, Tetsu" he said

Kuroko faced him and seemed surprised "Eh?...Aomine-kun…." He mumbled slyly since Aomine was the last person he wants to see right now…or should he say "Speak of the Devil"?...

Aomine nodded "What are you doing here? It's already late and you're…..alone?" he frowned "Why?"

"Kagami-kun was left to practice some more for the coming Inter-High next month" he explained as he tried avoiding Aomine's gaze

Aomine grinned "Proabably, to beat me again huh…..that idiot…" he mumbled. He rubbed his neck "So uh….How are you….I mean…..after w-we….you know?" he asked shyly

Kuroko nodded "I managed…and I've moved-on…" he said

Aomine blinked "I-I see…..that's good then….."

Aomine was about to say something, when the rain started pouring, full blast and we them instantly.

Aomine twitched _"Why did the rain interrupted my chance to apologize?!"_ he yelled in his thoughts

His eyes widen when he saw, Kuroko getting wet and wincing "T-Tetsu!" he lifted the right side of his navy blue school blazer and used it like an umbrella on Kuroko's body, while Aomine was covering Tetsu with his blazer he wrapped an arm around Kuroko and started running. He didn't care getting wet, Kuroko was his priority right now.

* * *

~.~

Aomine and Kuroko found a wall with a bricked pavement above, long and wide enough for them to shelter in. Aomine took off all of his upper part clothes leaving him shirtless. While Kuroko was just on his uniform since he didn't get that wet thanks to Aomine.

Something about itmakes him happy inside and makes him blush. Now that he think about it…didn't it happen in middle school also?...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Aomine, Kuroko and Kise were walking on the road on their way home. Practice finished earlier so they decided to hang out and buy ice creams._

"_By the way, I noticed you changed how you wear your uniform, Aominecchi?" Kise asked_

_Kuroko looked at Aomine "Now that you mentioned it. He is really wearing a blazer instead of a jacket" he said_

_Aomine blushed "W-What! Is it bad?!"_

_Kise grinned "No! But you look good in it!" he said "Shut up"_

"_So mean~!"_

"_I noticed, you're always getting late in school Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked_

_Kise flinched "Oh you see….i've been endorsing a huge name clothing brand, and the shooting is in different venue's so I have a very hectic schedule. I just insist on going to school even if I can only attend the practice" he grinned proudly_

_Kuroko smiled and nodded "That's good then, good luck with it" he said_

_Kise grinned and sling and arm around Kuroko's short shoulders "Thank you Kurokocchi! You wishing me luck, really pumps me up!" he beamed happily pumping his fist_

_Kuroko blinked questioningly "All I did was say "Good luck" that's all….." he mumbled_

"_It's still an honor!" Kise yelled_

"_Kise, stop hugging Tetsu! He's not a teddy-bear!" Aomine demanded angrily a little jealous_

_Kise pouted "Eh~! But Kurokocchi's very adorable!" he said hugging Kuroko_

_Aomine twitched "Tch…Wimp"_

"_Bleh!" Kise stucked his tongue out_

_Suddenly, rain poured heavily_

"_Ah" Kuroko blinked_

"_Waaaaah! I's raining!" Kise cried using his bag for umbrella_

"_Damn! Why did it rained all of a sudden?!" Aomine yelled in annoyance_

_Aomine raised the right side of his white school blazer to cover Kuroko's head. Kuroko stared at him in confusion "Let's run Tetsu!" Aomine yelled_

_Kuroko nodded as they started running_

"_Waaaah! W-Wait!" Kise cried as he followed them_

"_So? Who should go home first!" Aomine asked while running_

_Kise panted "I-I don't know! Maybe Kurokocchi!" _

"_Hai…my house is the closest one. I can split away if you wanted" he said plainly_

_Aomine growled "No way in hell am I gonna let you get wet!" he grinned_

_After that they arrived in front of Kuroko's house and let Kuroko take shelter in front of their roofed housed_

_Kuroko bowed "Thank you for walking me here" he said_

_Aomine grinned while he was getting wet "Don't worry! Just don't forget to bath in hot water!" _

_Kuroko nodded "I will….."_

"_Well then, we'll go now Tetsu!" Aomine yelled before running off_

"_See ya Kurokocchi!" Kise waved_

_Kuroko just waved back, a smile visible on his face _

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

Aomiine noticed that Kuroko was smiling to himself. He can't help smiling too

"Why are you smiling Tetsu?" he asked

Kuroko shook his head "It is nothing. I just remembered how you will use your blazer to shield me from the rain"

Aomine scratches his cheek in embarrassment "W-Well….I-I just don't want you to get wet" he said

Then Kuroko looked at him "Now that I think about it. You are wearing a school blazer" he said

"What?! I figured that it looks cool on me okay?..." he said embarrassingly

Kuroko just chuckled and looked up to the sky " I wonder how long this rain will go on?..." he mumbled

"I dunno" Aomine also looked up the sky "Maybe it might be for awhile" he said

Then it became silent. All they can hear is the loud sound of rain falling on the ground. The two wanted to start a conversation, but they hesitates since it's awkward talking to your former lover.

He heard Kuroko chuckled quietly " I suddenly remembered when we and the others played in the rain…" he said nostalgically smiling softly

Aomine blinked and smiled putting his hands behind his head "Yeah…Kise slipped numerous times and got several bumps on his face…..yuck! he even ate some dirty water while he's at it" he said making a disgusted faces

Kuroko nodded "I even rode Murasakibara-kun's shoulders and it felt…good to watch you all from above"

Aomine snickered "Haha! You look like a kid there"

Kuroko pouted "Says who got his shorts undressed when I accidentally tripped because of your stupidness"

Aomine exploded "H-Hey! D-Don't mention that!" he face-palmed and groaned "Many people saw that even girls!"

"I can even remember, Kise-kun laughing and rolling on the floor that time and almost got hit by Akashi's scissors for laughing to scandalously"

"Hahaha! His face was priceless" Aomine laughed

Then it suddenly got silent again, since Kuroko reminiscent

"I wish…we can go back to those times again…" he said sadly

Aomine looked up "Yeah…."

Kuroko sighed "Somehow…I feel jealous since all of you moved-on with your life…all of you are happy now…..Akashi-kun suddenly fell in love with Furihata-kun in first sight"

"That idiot Midorima's with that Takao now, Midorima hides it but I know he really loves that guy"

Kuroko nodded "Murasakibara-kun found a nice partner that loves and accepts him, Himuro-san is very patient like Akashi-kun….he even said that he loves Himuro-san more than sweets"

Aomine scoffed "Typical Murasakibara the big baby"

"But I wonder…..Is there someone Kise-kun is seeing secretly?..." he asked

Aomine's eyes widen "You didn't know? Kise loves you" he quickly realized what he said and slapped his mouth "Oh shit…"

Kuroko's eyes were widen "I-I see…." He looked up "How funny…all of us had male partners instead of females…"

Aomine smiled softly "It doesn't matter….as long as you loved that person"

With that, another silence erupted after what Aomine said. It became completely silent again as memories of their past flowed in their minds again. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy

"How are you?" Kuroko asked

Aomine looked mildly surprised but shook it off "Well…..i've undergo a huge depression…I even wanted to skip school after that but, you know mom" Aomine said

"I see…."

Aomine rubbed his neck "After we uhh…break-up. Did Kagami asked you out?"

Kuroko shook his head "No, why?"

"He said before that he's going to steal you since I err….hurt you"

Kuroko nodded his head "He didn't asked me out but, he comforted me these past months. It was really kind of him…..but I knew he had feelings for me….." he confessed

Aomine shot his head "Eh?"

Kuroko looked at him "Yes, but I let it be since I can use him for my comfort….T-That was…truly cruel of me" Kuroko lowered his head in shame

Aomine was about to pat Kuroko, but he hesitated and retreat his hand "That's not true, you're just lonely that time"

Kuroko smiled sadly "Maybe so…but still, I took advantage of his feelings"

Aomine looked away "I-I…I should be saying that….I used your feelings and…I hurt you very much….."

"Yes….." Kuroko muttered "What happened between you and Sakurai after we broke up?" he asked bluntly

"…I tried to ask him out since we had an affair once…He refused. I even seduced him but he slapped me after that and yelled at me"

Kuroko's eyes widen "What did he tell you?"

"He said that I'm very mean, how can I do that to you and seemed not ashamed of it. Then after that he bolted out, crying and didn't come to school for three days because of depression. Wakamatsu visits him actually"

"I-I see…"

Aomine gulped and mustered up all his courage again, since he need to tell his apology before it's too late. Maybe, the rain pouring out of the blue is a great opportunity for him, he only wished it would last longer enough for him to apologize

"U-Uh…Tetsu?" he said facing Kuroko and called his attention

Kuroko blinked "Yes?..."

"Can I…tell you something?..."

Kuroko nodded slowly "Y-You may" he said

"I know, I've been an ass in our relationship…..I cheated on you when all of this time you loved me with your all. I really feel bad about I, and everyday…I can't forget it…" he said before putting his arms on Kuroko's shoulders

He looked at Kuroko's eyes, being dead serious "Let me be honest…when we're still lovers, I didn't feel any love to you"

Kuroko's eyes widen as he looked towards Aomine, his heart clenching and his eyes about to release tears. He lowers his head "I-I see…"

Aomine's eyes also widen as he gritted his teeth _"Shit…Bad move!"_ he thought

"I-I know, it hurts to hear it but did you know?...I've undergo a lot of thinking these past few months and I've came up on a conclusion...The reason why I agreed to had a relationship with you is because I was jealous….I wanted you all to myself, I don't want you to end up to any woman or man…"

Kuroko looked surprised hearing Aomine's words "W-Why?..." he mumbled

"I really don't know that time since that's all I'm feeling. But I already reached a climax in my thinking….And I-I…"

Aomine shut his eye before pulling Kuroko into his bare chest and hugged him tightly "I really love you Tetsu! I really am! I was just confused that time but I realized that I can't leave without you by my side!" he yelled desperately as he hugged Tetsu even more

Kuroko shoved Aomine away from him "What did you say?!..." he said in pure shock as he can't believe what's his hearing "I-I…." Kuroko was about to run away and came out of the pavement.

"Wait! Tetsu!" Aomine quickly grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him preventing him from running away. He quickly pinned Tetsu on the wall

"Please let g-go!" Kuroko cried

"Please listen to me!" Aomine pleaded as he felt weak suddenly and rested his head on the crook of Kuroko's neck

"A-Aomine-kun…?"

"I really love you, I really can't leave without you!...Dammit…..I'm sorry, for everything I've done, I don't know how long will it take for you to completely forgive me but I'll…" Aomine let go of Kuroko's hands

"I-I'll wait for you….." he mumbled

Kuroko's eyes watered, until now….he really can't believe that it was Aomine who was saying all of this. All of this time!...he's been waiting for Aomine to say that. Suddenly, all of his anger and pains washed off easily off him like he just suffered it for one time. Maybe, his apology is what Kuroko's waiting for to hear.

Tears fell from Kuroko's eyes as he lifted his arms slowly, and hugged Aomine's bare back, clutching it as he cried on Aomine's neck

"I-I….I've been waiting for you to say that!..." he cried

Aomine was taken aback but hugged Kuroko too "Y-Yeah….i'm really sorry…..Sorry, for being…late" he mumbled

Kuroko buried his head even more on Aomine's neck as he cried and let out loud cries letting all of his pent up pains since he hid it all this time. Kuroko suddenly felt that many thorns from his heart were slowly disappearing

'A-Ao…..mine…kun….."

"Tetsu…"

Then when they pulled away from each other, the rain started to weaken. Kuroko noticed that the weather is fitting with the mood today. Like when he was lonely after seeing Aomine, that's why it rained. And now that all has been cleared, the rain slowly stops

Then they pulled away from each other

Kuroko continued crying but smiled warmly towards Aomine "I forgive you…" he finally said

Aomine grinned warmly as he hugged Kuroko was again. He was happy…he can't describe how happy he is right now, he was finally forgiven. He was getting worried that if he did not do this, he might regret it for the rest of his life

"And I-I….." Kuroko's eyes watered once again "_I still love you…..Aomine-kun!_" he cried

Aomine's eyes widen as he pulled back, shock and left gaping "Tetsu…" he breathed happily

Kuroko nodded "I can't forget you! I keep saying I moved on but I-I…!...I can't forget about yo—"

Aomine silenced him with a kiss. Aomine pulled back and stared at Kuroko lovingly "Tetsu…"

"Can you still give me a chance and let's start over?" he asked

Kuroko's gasped "S-Second….chance?"

Aomine nodded "Yeah…I promise you, I will change. I will change my boastful personality and I will change back on how I used to be. Heck, I will even threw out my collection of Horikita Mai so you won't get jealous!" he said

Kuroko can only giggled as he wiped his tears away and smiled warmly, he hugged Aomine once again as he leaned on those strong and hard but warm chest "You don't need to change….just be yourself….If I loved how Aomine-kun used to be…I loved the Aomine-kun right now even more" he mumbled but with emotions

Aomine nodded "If that's what you want"

Aomine pulled back and pecked Kuroko "So Tetsu….will you please go out with me…again?" he asked

Kuroko smiled and nodded happily "Hai!"

Aomine broke into a grin as he kissed Kuroko once again. Aomine had to pull out when he felt that Kuroko was running out of air. Kuroko rested his head on his chest while Aomine just hugged him

"Aomine-kun?..." Kuroko called softly

"Hmmm?"

Kuroko turned red but Aomine didn't saw it since Kuroko hid his face even more on his chest "C-Can….you have…..s-sex with me?..."

"E-Eh?!" Aomine hadn't expected Kuroko to ask for it.

"I-If you don't want to…..t-then that's o-okay…" he said

Aomine smiled and sniffed Kuroko's hair, inhaling hi vanilla scent "I would love too…" he mumbled before he scooped Kuroko on his arms and started walking in the rain, letting their selves get wet, and didn't care.

Aomine pecks Kuroko once in a while, while walking, and he won't stop grinning since he was very happy right now. Finally reuniting after going through a very hard obstacle

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Wakamatsu and Sakurai had been hiding on the alley next to the pavement where Kuroko and Aomine sheltered. They had followed Aomine when they accidentally saw Aomine and Kuroko meeting

Sakurai wiped his tears "I-I'm so glad…"

Wakamatsu nodded "Yeah…."

"…I hope they will stay like that forever and don't break again…I really regretted doing that with Aomine-kun., if only I had been stronger enough to push Aomine-kun away….." he said looking very ashamed "I-I'm very sorry….."

Tears flooded down from Sakurai's eyes "I wish you two happiness and I will support you"

Wakamatsu seeing Sakurai cry once again, suddenly hugged him from behind "It's not your fault…" he mumbled trying to fight his blush

Sakurai nodded "Thank you….." and faced Wakamatsu "Senpai…about that time when you confessed and I didn't accept….." Sakurai said

Wakamatsu pulled away swiftly and waved his arms apologetically "A-Ah! Sorry!..." he rubbed his neck "Don't worry about it…..I just want you to know my feelings….u-uh….it's okay… if you do not feel the same" he a little bit sadly

Sakurai shook his head happily "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry if I rejected you that day! It's just that I'm too upset that time and you had bad timing! I'm sorry!" he said bowing multiple times

Wakamatsu was startled but smiled "i-it's okay…" he said

Then Sakurai faced him "You see….the reason I rejected you is…..I really regretted what me and Aomine-kun did…I'm very devastated…..and I vowed that if I Aomine-kun and Kuroko-san will not be together again…..I will spend the rest of my life….a-alone and left to regret that time…" he said sadly

Wakamatsu gazed down at Sakurai worriedly "Sakurai…Don't think like that"

Sakurai shook his head again "But now that they're together again…I guess…..I should move on too….that's why….." Sakurai fidgeted shyly

"Sakurai?" Wakamatsu raised a brow

A faint tinge of pink was visible on Sakurai's cheek "I-I will…go o-out with you…." He said bowing in embarrassment

Wakamatsu's eyes widen "…U-Uh….." was his only reply as he was in pure bliss and shock right now. He can't speak, words are stuck on his throat

Sakurai chuckled before he pulled Wakamatsu's collar and press his lips to Wakamatsu's.

Wakamatsu was still taking in that Sakurai accepted going out with him and now this! Og Kami-sama…..

Wakamatsu just soon relaxed on the kiss and snaked his shaking arms around Sakurai's waist while Sakurai pulled him even deeper by wrapping his arms around Wakamatsu's neck.

They soon pulled away and hugged each other

"I-I….l-l-l-love you!" Wakamatsu whispered to Sakurai but almost sounded like a scream

Sakurai just laughed softly "I love you too"

Wakamatsu turned red and buried his head on Sakurai's neck

From a store afar was Yoshinori and Imayoshi who was holding a binocular.

Imayoshi smiled and lowers his binocular "It seems, everything was alright now…." He said

Yoshinori blinked "Really?"

Imayoshi nodded "Yeah, at least Touo won't be on a crisis these next few years since we graduated already

"Yeah….."

* * *

FORGIVING…..

It is the final form of LOVE…..

* * *

~OMAKE~

Aomine woke up from the bright sun rays that came from the sun, he groaned and stretched his limbs. He was still quite exhausted since he and Kuroko had ten rounds yesterday night.

Aomine gazed over Kuroko and winced, but Kuroko's should be saying it since he must be sore and tired at the same time, he collapsed before Aomine could go for the eleventh round

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open

Aomine smile "Hey….Good Morning" he said softly as he kissed Kuroko on the forehead

Kuroko just smiled before he groaned and glared at Aomine "Aomine-kun…" he said darkly

Aomine flinched "W-What?..." yeah, it was a stupid question

Kuroko pouted "Take responsibility, I'm very sore and tired. I can't move" he said

Aomine snickered "But you did felt good right?"

Kuroko nodded shyly "But…..you need to feed me, brush me, wash me, dress me, walk me home, buy me a Vanilla Shake and do the chores in my house" he said

Aomine sweat dropped "Y-Yeah…but before that….." Aomine hovered over Kuroko and pecked him

He smiled "Let's go for one more round and I'm good…"

Kuroko twitched before sighing deeply "It's not like I can do anything with your horny hormones….."

Aomine snickered before grinning "I love you…."

Kuroko smiled "I love you too….."

* * *

~.~

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Did I do okay?! Was it too fast?! Oh god! This is my first time writing a complete Hurt/Comfort Genre!**

**Well, there you have it, I hope this can be a little inspirational…since I already forgive some of the people who hurt me and my mother emotionally…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS! I really love reading it!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY PROFILE SINCE THERE'S A POLL OPEN RIGHT NOW! It will close if it got 30 or more unique voters!**

**THANK YOU!**

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
